The present invention is a releasable attachment for attaching a ring carrier or "ring metal" to a loose leaf binder cover or spine.
It is advantageous to provide an easily separable ring metal or ring carrier from the cover member to replace either the cover member or the ring metal. Thus, if a ring metal is in good and operable condition, but the cover member is warn or damaged or is otherwise in need of replacement, the ring metal can be separated from the cover member and installed onto a new cover member. Likewise, a cover member can be refitted with a new ring metal. This arrangement is particularly advantageous when one of the two components, ring metal and cover, is more expensive than the respective other, such as a decorative cover or a cover made of an expensive material.
Detachable ring metals are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,568,131, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,769,120. However, the easily detachable ring metal of the present invention is not disclosed.